El Grinch
by RosseDiRousseau
Summary: Porque a veces los mejores regalos son de quienes menos esperas


Un dia mas, eso indicaba los números resplandecientes en el celular. Faltaba poco para que sonara la alarma, por lo cual lo dejo debajo de la almohada. Aun podía dormitar, y acurrucarse cómodamente en la cama, pero esos números no hacían mas que provocar suspiros.

24 de diciembre. Navidad. Festejos.

Palabras que cruzaban por su mente, junto con las estereotipadas actividades de la época.

Decorar el árbol junto con la familia sonriendo de manera siniestra y entonando los mismos villancicos melosos.

Salir a comprar a regalos, volviendo la simple tarea de caminar en medio de una plaza comercial, similar a un combate a muerte.

Observar caer la nieve…en un país subtropical, donde gracias al calentamiento global, los suéteres eran prendas inusuales.

Cínicamente, observa las únicas luces que adornan el pequeño departamento, las intermitentes luces rojas y verdes del modem, que milagrosamente sigue funcionando después de tantos apagones.

-Quizás aun pudiera comprar un pino miniatura-pensó bostezando, pero sabiendo la codicia de los comerciantes, esa insignificante muestra navideña sería tan costosa como un árbol natural extraído de un bosque canadiense.

Ya no queda tiempo para reflexionar, la alarma suena. Es momento de volver a la realidad, aquella en la que solo eres otro peón dentro de un sistema de consumo desenfrenado. La única diferencia, era que hoy el turno será doble y la paga será la misma. El café, era lo que literalmente le hacía seguir con vida.

Mientras el cigarrillo se consumía en sus labios y esperaba en la parada del autobús, receloso mira a los lados sosteniendo el celular. Inusualmente, la mañana es fría, obligando a los presentes a aglomerarse. Por primera vez, se agradece "el calor humano".

Mirando por el poco espacio, se puede observar como las personas vienen y van en las calles aglomeradas, autos que dejan saber lo potente de sus motores en cada bocinazo.

-Realmente la Navidad, es la época para que la histeria cobre vida.-una sonrisa sarcástica se forma en el rostro, llegando a su destino, uno de tantos edificios grises que conformaban el área administrativa de la ciudad.

Los villancicos sonaban en los altos parlantes, guirnaldas colgaban por todos lados. Se debía dar merito a las secretarias, este año su cursilería estaba al borde de un ataque diabético. No había lugar que no luciera festivo, excepto el cubilo 205. Su cubículo.

Con una grotesca salvapantallas de un San Nicolás siendo devorado por Rodolfo Zombie, invitaba a todo aquel con la Navidad en su corazón, alejarse de manera voluntaria o sufrir las consecuencias.  
>Desde su alegre vecino del cubículo 206, quien al contrario de el, no cabían mas adornos festivos; hasta su persuasivo y enérgico supervisor, habían intentado de convencerlo en cambiar aquella actitud.<p>

Ninguna había resultado.

Dándose por vencidos, sus compañeros de trabajo se limitaban a saludarlo e intercambiar palabras cuando era necesario. Llegar, checar su entrada, trabajar hasta las 2, tomar un receso para almorzar en su cubículo y de ahí seguir hasta las 6, eran la rutina robótica que todos conocían.

Irónicamente, era popular por ser antisocial, y el querer entablar una conversación con él, sería tan razonable como lanzarse al mar plagado de tiburones, untado de salsa. Solo alguien realmente estúpido o muy terco lo haría

Y ella era precisamente un poco de ambas.

Cindy Lou, una becaria que recién ingresara meses atrás, desde el primer día, estaba intrigada por aquel sujeto del cubículo 205. Todos y cada uno se presentaron cuando pasaba a saludarles, mientras que el, solo asintió con la cabeza, sin siquiera girarse para mirarla. Ese hecho, solo hizo incrementar su curiosidad, aprovechando cualquier momento para pasar junto a él y obsérvele aunque fuera por micro segundo.

Este día, era una fecha idónea.

Podía acercarse a él, sin parecer una acosadora y quizás solo quizás, incluso conocer el nombre del ermitaño. Colocando un vaso con café recién preparado, encamino hacia el cubículo.

-¿Cómo debería dirigirme a el? ¿Feliz Navidad sería demasiado festivo? O ¿simplemente con un "Buenos Días"? – musitaba tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que la invadía cada que pensaba en el asunto.

-Hey Cindy, ¿A dónde vas y con tanta prisa?- siendo interceptada por el sujeto del cubilo 210, sonrió tímidamente. El casanova de la oficina, no había dejado de abordarla desde que llegara.  
>-Yo solo llevaba un café a…-tímidamente cabeceo señalando la dirección de su destino.<p>

-¿Al Grinch? Vamos eso es un desperdicio de café-comento soltando una risilla seductora.

-¿Grinch? Solo porque no sea tan expresivo como los demás, no te da derecho de ponerle apodos-sin entender porque Cindy, se sintió ofendida. Nunca le había gustado aquellas actitudes, en donde una persona se divirtiera a espaldas de otra.

-Uh lo siento- alzando las manos en son de paz, el chico siguió con su sonrisa coqueta, pero que a ella le parecía irritante-solo digo lo que todos dicen, además ¿no me digas que el te agrada? –la manera en la que recalco las ultimas palabras provocaron aun mas el enfado de Cindy quien sin agregar otro comentario, continuo con su camino.

Oh pero el orgullo lastimado de nuestro casanova local, no le permite irse asi de fácil. Tomando el vaso sobrante, da un pequeño sorbo, esperando a que las mejillas de Cindy pasaran del rosado que siempre lucían a un carmesí encendido por la furia que salía por los poros.

-Sería un desperdicio, que tu amiguito Grinch recibiera tan dulce bebida. El no se merece…-el contenido del otro vaso, es vaciado en sus zapatos. Dobla en estatura y fuerza a la pequeña Cindy Lou, quien después del arrebato ahora parece petrificada, aunque dispuesta a no dejar que se burlara de ella o de alguien más.

-Lo que haga o no haga eso no es asunto tuyo, si me disculpas- el chico en vez de disculparse, con un leve movimiento la arrincona contra la pared.

-Deberás pagar tu pequeña travesura…-Cindy sin entender por qué de una simple discusión a un acoso sexual, trata de mandar impulsos eléctricos a sus neuronas para reaccionar, el huir o golpear al tipo eran dos opciones viables.

Lo que ocurrió ante ella, era algo que ni en sus sueños más bizarros hubiera pensado creíble.  
>Un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, derriba a su acosador, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. No era el ver al tipo tirado ahí, ni que los otros compañeros se asomaran de manera morbosa para averiguar de aquella querella. Nadie podía creer, quien había sido el Mohamed Dali…<p>

-el chico del cubículo 205…salió de su cubículo-exclamo sorprendida una de las secretarias, dando voz a lo que todos pensaban. Nuestro sujeto, ajustándose las gafas volvió a su lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Los cuchicheos lo acompañaron, mientas algunos auxiliaban al noqueado, sabiendo su fama de mujeriego, nada dijeron para defenderle.

Cindy sin perder tiempo, salto sobre el cuerpo y se dirigió junto a su salvador al enigmático cubículo.

-yo…quisiera agradecerte por aquello-su voz sonaba extrañamente aguda, haciendo parecer como si una niña hablara. El solo agito su mano, aunque al notar la forma tan anhelante en que era observado, carraspeo su garganta, girándose lentamente le miro

-n-no fue n-nada-contesto apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención –soy yo quien debería agradecer…- la jovencita le miro de manera pensativa , a lo que el señalo una pequeña montaña de vasos desechables acumulados en la papelera.

Habiendo escuchado la conversación desde que iniciara, los sentimientos de desagrado por la humanidad, salían a flote. Estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, no seria ni la primera ni la ultima vez que alguien se burlara de el. Tratando de acallar las voces que escuchaba, justo iba a colocarse los audífonos cuando esas palabras llegaron.

Como un flash back al mas puro estilo Hollywood, recordó que desde meses atrás, un vaso de café siempre le esperaba cuando el volvia del sanitario. Sin importar la fecha, o el horario, el café estaba ahí. Al principio pensando que era otra de tantas bromas, solo lo desechaba, siendo humano la curiosidad se apodero y al comprobar que no había veneno o laxante, lo consumia todos los días.  
>Al comprender que Cindy, fuera la única que hubiera tenido un gesto remotamente amable con el, su corazón creció 3 tallas ese instante, obligando a su cuerpo a usar los brazos para algo mas que sostener su celular.<p>

Un milagro navideño estaba ocurriendo. No estaba nevando, Santa Claus no había aparecido de repente entregado regalos y tampoco Snoopy entonaba canciones para un melancolico Charlie Brown.

Simplemente un ser solitario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía ante una incrédula aspirante a un puesto ejecutivo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas sintiendo por un momento, por un fugaz y breve instante, que quizás la Navidad y la humanidad tenían ese toque mágico, que todos necesitamos al menos una vez para recobrar la esperanza.


End file.
